As shown in FIG. 1, a nail clamping device of the prior art comprises mainly two handles 1 and two movable jaws 2 extending from the handles 1. Located on the two opposite inner surfaces of the movable jaws 2 are a plurality of nail-clamping grooves 3 for holding a nail 5 uprightly. The two handles 1 are fastened together by means of a bolt 4. The nail 5 is held uprightly by the movable jaws 2 so that the nail 5 can be driven with a hammer into an object in an upright manner. Such a nail clamping device of the prior art described above is a useful hand tool that is often used in the trade of carpentry of interior design. However, in addition to the chore of nailing, the workman must do some other chores such as drilling a hole in the work pieces of various shapes and dimensions. In the course of drilling a hole in the work piece, the workman is often troubled by the drill bit which can be hardly held in an upright manner, especially in a situation calling for drilling a 15-degree bevel pin hole in two vertical members of a piece of furniture. The work of drilling a hole in a diamond corner or a round rod can be done well only by a seasoned and skilled workman who is familiar with the art. It is apparent that a multifunctional hand tool for use in the trade of carpentry or interior decoration is badly needed.